Many current computing devices may provide mediated reality (MR) experiences, including any combination of virtual reality, augmented reality, and/or diminished reality experiences. MR experiences may include adding information to, subtracting information from, or otherwise manipulating a user's perception of reality using a computing device. For example, a virtual reality experience may render a completely computer-generated experience, an augmented reality experience may add computer-generated elements to a representation of the real world, and a diminished reality experience may remove elements from a representation of the real world. MR experiences thus typically may include a dynamic mash-up of content, and may include content from multiple creators combined, extracted, and recombined to generate dynamic experiences.
High-value content such as high-quality streaming video may be protected with digital rights management (DRM) technology. DRM-protected media may be encrypted or otherwise protected from unauthorized access. Thus, DRM-protected media may be difficult to manipulate or otherwise process in a non-trusted computing environment. Additionally, DRM-protected content from different producers may be subject to different licensing rules or other usage restrictions.